The Dragon Chronicles: A New Begining
by xXCrAnBeRrYbLoOdXx
Summary: seguel to silver eyes. Deeper into the past with more name calling and killing.Souls being seperated. And the Showdown of the century erupts.
1. Exscaping the pain

Darknessngel: Sup!! this is my latest story...idea anyway.. Review me if you want me to continue.. basically this is a one shot but..u want more you'll get it. Just lettme know.   
  
'No! He can't die! she thought  
  
'He's all I got left. The only reason I want to live.'  
  
She came into a clearing and saw who she was looking for.  
  
"NO!! Please! Don't do it!" she yelled.  
  
He smiled. "Goodbye." He said  
  
She swung her hand trying to catch his, but it seemed like he only fell faster off the edge. She went to her knees and baried her face into her hands.  
  
"No......why did you have to go.?" she thought a little to loudly  
  
There was russaling in the bushes, but she didn't pay attention. Until she heard the voice of the source of noise from behind her.  
  
"Why ya crying? Chicken shit get the fuck up and stop cryin!"  
  
"Or are you still too young to handle your emotions.......again?"  
  
"SHUT UP KAZAKA!!!!" she yelled at the second voice  
  
"Hear that Ayeka.... she told me to shut up. That probably means she's a little girl." Kazaka said  
  
" Ya...but she'll be my favorite beatin toy." Ayeka said punching his fist into her hand  
  
They jumped on the girl and started beatin on her like a toy. She cried like no average kid could. Hoping someone could hear her and come to help her. The next thing she knew...all she could see was black and she couldn't hear anything......... end flash back 


	2. Running and falling in love

Darknessngel: Guess what?! if your good, i'll put a preview of my new story. But then u have to give me suggestions for a title.K?! well on with the show!! 'Why don't let me take over..?' a voice shouted  
  
'Because you'll do something horrible...that's why Youko(sp?)' a voice answered.  
  
'GRRRR! i'm tired of living as your concious!' Youko shouted in his head  
  
'Well that's your fault now isn't?'  
  
"OWW! Hey watch it!" a girl shouted.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, I was lost in thought and.."  
  
"I don't give a shit if your Bill Gates!! No excuess is good enough for knocking someone over!" she shouted, getting up and walked away saying something under her breath.  
  
' That was......wierd.' he thought  
  
' Kurama..you know you like her..GO AFTER HER BAKADO!!!!!' Youko shouted  
  
" Hey Kurama. What's wrong with you? You look dumb blinded." Yusuke asked walking up to him.  
  
"Hi Yusuke. Just forget about it." Kurama said.  
  
"Well now that your back to earth, lets go see Koenma." Yusuke said  
  
At Koenma's "Well now since everyone is here...." Koenma started  
  
"Except Kuwabara." Yusuke added  
  
"Well anyway. I just thought.....Kurama what's wrong?" Koenma asked  
  
"Probably not wanting another mission cause I know I don't want one." Hiei answered  
  
"No. Earlier today I got in a arguement with Youko and ran into a girl. When she started walking away, she said something under her breath and I'm trying to figure out what it meant." Kurama replied  
  
"What she say?" asked Yusuke  
  
"Red will lead you to bleed, Pink will burn....something, something, something." Kurama answered while Koenma's face got red  
  
"Kurama! Yusuke! and Hiei! You must find that girl!!! I have a few questions for her." Koenma said and pushed them out the door.  
  
"Well that was quick." Yusuke said walking  
  
"You just had to say something didn't you?" Hiei asked  
  
"He asked!" Kurama answered turning onto the street from the portal.  
  
"Well.I'm going to head home".Yusuke said and walked away.  
  
"Ya, my mom needs help with somethings..I'll see you later Hiei .Kurama said and left  
  
"Hn".was all Hiei said in return and walked into the woods .  
  
Can't Stop!Watch out!"  
  
"Hn?" Hiei said and made the worst mistake and turned around Unfourtinitly,the person who yeld ran right into Hiei.  
  
"Oh.....sorry. Hehe".she said getting off of Hiei.  
  
'She looks like........'hiei started thinking.  
  
"Hellooooooooooo!Is anything in there?"sheasked. "Hn.What do you think?Of course theres something in there.It's called a brain."Hiei said  
  
"Well grouch...My names Nikki.Sorry for running into you.  
  
' I guess I never see her again. I was really hoping it was her too'.Hiei thought again  
  
"Hey,maybe you can help me Im looking some one names....Genkai i think it was? later at Genkai's  
  
"Hm?You again!"Nikki shouted,startling Kurama from deep in thought.  
  
Kurama looked up to the same chocolate brown eye he had seen earlier.Her brown hair came right below her shoulders and she was wearing a black snugged tink top that read Rebel Deal with it or burn and a deep red mini skirt. Srry this chapter was so mesed up the first time......DON'T BUY DELLS!!!! their the reason why it happened!!!! 


	3. Meeting the Assain

A new begining chapter 3. 2nd encounter with the enemy  
  
The teanti(sp?) were walking through the woods sometime later that day. Nikki had went home when they had leastexpected it. But they did have an answer.The cherry blossoms were beging to bloom and the forest smelled innocent and filled with flowers.  
  
They heard a loud sound and saw someone landing on their left.  
  
"hehe. Probably wont....." the person never finished. He was facing them so they couldn't tell why he stopped until....  
  
"How dare you run from me and THEN jump off a cliffSLICE and think you could get away." The person then fell into 2 pieces and showed a girl standing behind him.  
  
She had brown hair and black eyes.( 3 guesses....) They instintly recongized her.  
  
"tisk.tisk. Runers are so stupid now adays." she said." nice seeing you guys again." she added noticing them.  
  
"Well, today is a lucky day. Kurama falls in love and Hiei gets his girl back." Yusuke said  
  
" WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN HIEI'S GIRL!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Well Raven . It's nice to see you. But why human slaughtering?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ha! No human could fall from that high of cliff and live. He's a demon and i'm going my job and .....goobye." Raven answered and started walking away.  
  
"Raven.....um.. What's your job then?" Hiei asked. She stopped and turned her head so she could look at him.  
  
'I know what you were going to ask.' she said telepathicly."Classified." When she answered there was a rusle (?) in the near by bush. Another demon jumped up and dashed passed Raven.  
  
"That's where you went off too ah?" She said and pulled out 2 hand guns and shot him in the back 5 times, not even aiming at him.  
  
"Wow! Raven how did you do that?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Life time in the hood, gang battles 24/7, 7 days a week." She answered." I'm a sharp shooter. Do you really think a girl like me could just walk up and get handed the spot of a gang leader? You gotta have some skill." She answered smiling at the last part and walked off for good.  
  
Next day at Koenma's  
  
"So what your saying is...... the whole red and pink thing is a saying the girl learned. And you ran into Raven..... AND DIDN'T KILL HER!!!' Koenma shouted.  
  
" We thought you had forgoten about the whole demon prophecy thing. I for sure did"Yusuke said.  
  
"Hiei you do......." Kurama was interupted when someone walked in. She was wearing one of those out fits where the top matched the bottom skirt. She had her hair in a bun and libarian styled glasses on... (but was young for koenma...not for yusuke though..lol)  
  
"Koenma-sama ..... i brought you this...." she said and put a coffee mug on his desk.  
  
"Really? i'm so pleased you did such a thing."Koenma replied  
  
"No koenma-sama....the pleasire is mine." she said, her voice going from Botan's cheery voice to cold and almost......(unnoticed) evil?  
  
"Anyway....Hiei did you noticed Raven's eyes.....they were filled with hatred for some odd reason."  
  
"Kurama....I think we all noticed it."Yusuke answered.  
  
Koenma took a sip of the coffee and looked like he was in heaven.Literaty.He pushed a botton on his desk and... " What kind is this m'lady?" he asked trying to be a gentlemen.  
  
"Rappleberry sir." she answered making Hiei and Kurama suddenly looking at Koenma.  
  
Koenma was...unfourtinitly......dead......not really im just playin!  
  
"Well." he said taking another sip." You've been invited to another tournament."  
  
"WHATT!!!!" They yelled/hned.  
  
"Don't worry. There's only 2 other groups to worry about." Koenma said and the screen behind him showed pictures of 10 girls.  
  
"WOW!!! they're pretty hot!" Yusuke said  
  
"Raven and this girl here, seem to be the leaders of the 2 groups. Nothing is known about any of them except Raven. We don't know who's in what group. We do know, however that 2 are human. Abigail Alexandros is immortal and happens to be my younger cousin gone bad."  
  
"Look. Nikki's picture is on there. She's probably the second human." Kurama added.  
  
"Why do you say that Kurama?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Hn baka. She didn't have any spirit energy. If she did we would have sensed it." Hiei said Sorry to leave you with a cliffy! school is out and i gotta job now!!!! streamers and ballons fly around Not that it's pernament it's just for like 5 weeks. anyway... me and my girls are goin to the mall. I'll update later today or tomarrow. 


	4. hitman office? Can i help you?

Well here's the story.  
  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
  
"Are you here yet?" a voice asked.  
  
"Yes." answered the voice that came from a person wearing a blue cloak.  
  
"About time." the first voice replied.  
  
"So.....about the deal........" she said taking herr hood off.  
  
"Are you sure you can do it? You serefinavarda's have a rep for this kinda things. But amazingly your reputation says otherwise."  
  
"Don't worry about my rep. There are other things to worry about far worse than someone's reputation. Pay now."  
  
"Pay? you? now? If i did that you could easily just take it and not do the job."  
  
"Fine then. Half. We need to live off of something ya'know."  
  
"Fine" they tossed a small bag and the cloaked one caught it.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei were walking back from the portal in the woods.  
  
"I can't believe pacifer breath is sending us to another tournament." Yusuke complained  
  
"Well....since it's all girls it should be easier but most of them are demons and probably have somethin hidden..."Kurama said  
  
"Like some sort of weapon" Hiei added..well started....he heard someone talking.  
  
"Look. I don't see why your over reacting.We'll get it done. Okay..we'll try...but the scheduale is cram packed and we could use a break ya'know!" the person yelled..  
  
When they got closier they saw it was a girl. She was wearin a black skirt and black sweater. Kurama looked down at his watch.  
  
'It's too late for someone to be here. Why she here?' he asked himself  
  
"I told you..Our scheduale is full!! .....Yes eveyone! srry" She said..and hung up the phone.."not." she added and walked off.  
  
"Hiei..we should follow her. It's normal for a young girl to be in the woods at this time at night by herself." Kurama suggested  
  
"Ya and maybe she'll lead us to one of the girls Koenma was talking about." Yusuke added.  
  
"Fine. Stay here." Hiei said and jumped off, following the girl while Kurama and Yusuke walked home.  
  
Hiei followed her until she came upon an old rundown building. She went into the alley next to it and walked down to the end. She stopped and nocked(i don't care if i spell things wrong...i honestly just not in a mood too) on the wall. And just as Yusuke had thought... he saw Raven walk out and quickly hid his spirit energy.  
  
" Well?" Raven asked  
  
"Well....he's not too happy.Cause we do kinda owe him and all." she answered  
  
"Well.....the deals official. Now come on...we have company." Raven said and walked inside. Hiei left to go to get Kurama.  
  
okay srry to leave ya there. But i'm having serious writers block. I"ll try to update soon. 


	5. Old Times

Kaida/Relena/Raven: srry for the wait.....i've had writers block and i got an inspritation from a song from a cd i was listening to 2 minutes ago. Mystery gurl 1: Its about time...i was about to do it myself. Kaida: Shut up ho Relena: ferreal all you do is complain Raven: no comment what so ever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yyh and the 'Don't Speak'...No doubt owns that. But i do own Raven/Kaida/Relena and Lani.....and my heart....  
  
Relena: Kaida...you lost that Kaida: I thought it was just my soul Raven: that too..you've lost everything Kaida..hate to break it to you.....us. (where did we leave off at?? OH YA!!! the alleyway!!)  
  
"Hiei.......what do you think they're planing?" Kurama asked siting on his bed, Hiei in the windowsell.  
  
"Hn. How do i know fox? I just listened to their conversation not chatted with the bakas."  
  
Hiei told Kurama what he heard in the alley way.(obviously.....)  
  
"True......Yesterday...in the forest. Ravens eyes where filled with hatred.....why would they just change? I mean...they use to be pure and kind....."  
  
"hn." was all hiei said....(da!!) Ravens pov "So how long do you think it'll be before we run into the urameshi team again?" I asked  
  
"I don't know. Maybe at the tournament.....hopefully. Kurama is probably going to start asking questions and I don't even want to start thinking of what Yusuke's going to do." a girl answered  
  
"How long until the tournament?" a second girl asked  
  
"Lani.......2 weeks" a 3rd girl answered answerd  
  
"Um.....Whitney..... it's 2 days" Another girl answerd  
  
"OH ya!!! thanx Nikki"  
  
"Whatever....Im going to bed." I said and walked off throught the giant maze we made. The girls just started talking again, Completly ignoring me. oh well. I layed down on my bed. Memories flying through my head as I remember a song i heard once.(italic is song)

_ You and me........ we used to be together everyday together always_  
  
The images of days fly past my eyes. Me and Hiei....... siting together in and even under the trees. smiling and teasing each other.  
  
There were some days he would be no where to be found.  
  
_I really feel I'm losing my best friend........I can't believe this could be the end_  
  
I was always hoping he would come back soon. He never doubted me. Always helping me from my so called clan.  
  
_It looks as though you're letting go...............And if it's real i don't want to know_  
  
(i get up, crawl out the only window and to go seat in my tree)  
  
Hiei's pov(italics= singing) [flashback]  
  
"Hiei......" her voice was still young and innocent. Her arms wrapping around mine in a hug...her head leaning against my shoulder.  
  
"hn?" i asked......to think i used to be soft  
  
_Don't speak.....I know what you're saying so please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I Know what your're thinking I don't want your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
_  
he moved her head to look at me. She looked me dead in the eye and " Hiei...when you leave..........please.......take me with you." her eyes became watery but not a single tear fell. She had always been through pain that most wouldn't. She was the only girl in her clan. Any one who looked close could see that she was from another clan. She had that special gift that made others hate her. Including her clan.....they would hit her for stupid reasons. Always kind and gentle...didn't talk a lot...I was the only one who ever befriended her.  
  
_Our memories They can be inviting But some are altogether mighty frightening_  
  
"sure relena." I smiled. Even though I knew I couldn't. It would be too dangerous with 'him' after me.  
  
fast forward 'No he can't die' I remember reading her thoughts while she ran through the woods.  
  
'He's all I got left. The only reason I want to live.' She finally came into the clearing....we locked eyes for a second  
  
"NO!! Please! Don't do it!" she yelled.  
  
I smiled."Goodbye" She swung her hand to try and catch mine as I jumped backwards.  
  
_As we die both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak I know just what you're saying so please just stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts Don't speak I Know what you're thinking And I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending, I gotta stop pretending who we are  
  
You and me I can see us dying.........are we?_  
  
(don't tell me that wasn't the perfect song for this fic ) k i have to end there do to the fact i have to........im discussing the next chapter for gangs in the makai with my co-author.......so LATER HOMIES........not...


	6. Evil deeds and dark plans brewing

The Next Day, Yusuke and Kurama were forced to go to school. But worst things would happen soon and neither of them had started training. Right now- the two were argueing about why they have to go to school. Not even noticing their stalked cloaked in green. Hiei jumped down in front of the two.

"I cant believe you bakas couldn't sense a killer stalking you." Hiei said

They both turned around to see the end of the green cloth jumping away

"Why couldn't we sense them?" Yusuke asked

"He was probably going to try and kill us, so he hid he's energy." Kurama suggested

"Why would someone try to kill us?" Yusuke asked

"Hn. Baka. You killed toguro, meaning you're the next one to beat in order to be on top. Who ever kills you becomes the strongest demon and next to be taken down. Didn't that toddler teach you anything when he made you a spirit detective?"

"That is true. And by killing us, the demon who did it becomes the top dog, and the other two teams in the tourniment would have a better chance of living and winning." Kurama said

"It's hard to Kill the living when they're already dead" A girl in a black shirt, mini black skirt, short black, high-heeled boots, and elbow length black gloves.

"What do you want? Threaten us to not go to the tourniment?" Yusuke asked

"Hiei, is that our stalker?"

"No."

"No. I wouldn't want you to miss all the fun we'll have." she said

"Who are you?? You don't look like any of the girls from the two teams?" Kurama asked

"Lets just say......I'm a little out of place today."

"What's that suppose to mean??" Yusuke asked. Hiei was trying to look through her mind.

" It means, Mr. Urameshi, That there's going to be more than a tourniment. Start...............Training." She said and jumped into the the air and dissapeared.

"That was quite interesting. Shall we continue towards school before we become later than we already are" Kurama suggested and started walking.

" For someone as old as urameshi, that girl knows a lot and how to keep me from entering her mind." Hiei said

"What do you mean?"

"She's about the detectives age. Her skill level is amazingly high for someone who's only been using their powers for a little over a week."

"A Week? How strong is she??" Yusuke asked

"I can't say for sure, but if the other teams are like her, we'll going to have a few troubles." Hiei said

"That's for sure. We know Raven will be in the tournament, and she's been fighting for two life times in numerous enviorenments. Nikki already looked like a strong opponent for a human. And Yusuke knows all about Lani." Kurama said.

"What about Lani?" Yusuke asked coldly, turning into the school grounds.

" I dont know. What about her, Yusuke." Hiei said

##(#4#)( After school#&(&#$#

"Today's been a weird day" Yusuke said siting down on Kurama's couch.

"Yes, it has."

"hn."

"We should probably starting training" Yusuke said and got up.

#(&&$&$#)(( $&$#)&&$

"Stalker..........................I like it. I think i'll use it. OH! how about i get my jersey to say 'stalker' across the back" The person cloaked in green said.

" Well, _stalker_, he may have given you a good nick-name, but you didn't do your job."

"And you did?"

"My job was to scare them-and thats what i did."

"Really and how did you do that?" a blonde said froma darken corner

"Hiei tried going through my mind like he does with everyone."

"Ok. That's typicial . What else?"

"I acted like Relena, dark...and mysterious"

"Great. Make him think i'm alive earlier than planned why don't you."

"Don't worry about it. But anyway, I only let him see what would make urameshi and kurama unsettled."

"Yeas! go us!! " another said

"So....review?"

"Step 1... we were sup....


End file.
